the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 4
Several deities attend a meeting in Pan Post 4. Fladnag the White reveals that the meeting was summoned by The Nameless and not the Big O. Upon learning that Arkng Thand leaves, dissatisfied. A discussion proceeds about the nature of The Nameless and how s/he is unknowable. A random PowerPlayer appears to intrude upon the meeting before vanishing just as quickly. Post Calling the Nameless All the gods of the universe, the NeSiverse, the story-verse, and beyond receive a summon. This summon is not the first for most, nor their last, and as with all summons, this one states that it is of the utmost importance. Naturally, just about nobody shows up for the meeting. For some, the summon specified a time which held no meaning for them, for others, a place which could not be described and thus not found. For many, the summons fails to escalate in their massive backlog of messages. The few who do show up for the summons are either masochists or morons when it comes to meetings which are, by their nature, always fruitless. The following have shown up for this particular meeting: Fladnag, minister for the Big O, and quite possibly the only being in all existence who truly enjoys meetings. Three Fates, three powerful women who control all destinies in existence. They attend this meeting out of apparent interest in the possible destinies of the others present. Memnoch, cosmic demonic ruler of the Hell of Hells. Out of all the attendees, he seems most interested in the possible reason for the summon. Jim Seven, addressed as God, the current ruler of Earth's heaven, here only to get out of another meeting. WriterGod, the god of writers and firm advocate of free will. Like the few other meetings he's attended, the WriterGod seems more interested in spectating than participating. ''Serapharch'', highest servant of Earth's God, the WriterGod, and the Nameless. Despite working under apparently three bosses, Serapharch largely attends to the many trivial demands of Jim Seven. ''Master Arkng Thand'', Earth's first man, drawn to this meeting against his better judgment on a hunch. ''Morthrandur'', known also as the Sepulchral Phantom, currently known for only one thing with no doubt -- for inciting doubt. This meeting seems to be ideal for his mysterious machinations. ''CharacterGod'', god over all characters. Like most gods, the CharacterGod claims power over all in this existence, and like Fladag and Serapharch, often carries out acts presumably delegated from others, such as attending this meeting on behalf of the Eternal Pantheon. ''HorseGod'', god of all horses and admitted among the other Narrative Deities due to a funny face. Publically attending for the lolz, secretly attending on behalf of R.I.T.E., the 12 God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. The ten sit cross-legged at a traditional Japanese-style dining table made of marble. Fladnag sits at the head. On his left sit the Three Fates, the WriterGod, Morthrandur, and Master Arkng Thand, and on his right sit Memnoch, Jim Seven, Seraparch, CharacterGod and HorseGod. The typical fruit platters, common cakes, teas and coffees splay across the table itself. While sipping his tea, Fladnag checks off items on his tablet. Fladnag: "I think enough time has been given for any stragglers. Now that this meeting has come to order, would the one who had the summon sent out please begin." The CharacterGod talks in the midst of eating a banana. CharacterGod: "You mean to say the Big O didn't summon us?" The cosmic devil, Memnoch, barely shows his razor teeth as his smile spreads across his face. He wags a cherry-tomato-speared fork to punctuate his words. Memnoch: "I suspected as much. In fact, I suspect Fladnag can't say for certain who sent the summon out." Fladnag places his tea down. Fladnag: "The summon was nameless, and the summon only said that the reason for the meeting would be revealed at this meeting." Each of the Three Fates scoop pieces of a single slice of cake for themselves. Three Fates: "And you called all the powers in existence on that? If you're going to have us answer to every John Doe who wants to play a prank, we're walking out and have a word with the Big O about your incompetance--" Fladnag: "When I said the summon was nameless, I didn't mean just that the summoner was not named. I mean the summoner was Nameless." Everybody stares with disbelief at Fladnag. HorseGod grabs an apple. HorseGod: "So now you're believing the word of a John Doe playing an especially stupid prank. I'll be going then, thanks for the food--" Memnoch: "This is the real deal, or else Serapharch would not have attended. Am I right?" Having refrained from food, Serapharch instead holds his own tablet. He looks up at Memnoch, betraying no expression. Serapharch: "I am here on behalf of the Earth God." Downing the remainder of his coffee, Jim Seven doesn't stop to look up from his 3DSNintendo 3DS article, Wikipedia..'' '''Jim Seven': "And I could use another cup, Archie. Chop-chop." Memnoch eyes Serapharch as he pours Jim another cup. Morthrandur twirls a doughnut in his hand. Morthrandur: "Then again, how would any of us know if The Nameless really summoned us or not? Or if the Nameless even exists?" Arkng Thand suddenly gets up from his seat, surprisingly annoyed. Master Arkng Thand: "I can see where this meeting is going now." With that, he steps out of the room. HorseGod: "What was that all about?" Memnoch: "Perhaps this meeting has touched a sore spot for the man. The WriterGod would know of such things." Indulging in only a bread roll, the WriterGod's face, common among deities, cannot be made out. WriterGod: "He doesn't take well that which is said to be unknowable." Memnoch: "Such as you?" Silence fill the room. All know about the rumors of the WriterGod as the Nameless, and while that rumor remains but one of countless others, that rumor has been the only one to merit even the slightest serious consideration. Memnoch: "Who are you really?" WriterGod: "I am who I am." Memnoch: "And that is?" WriterGod: "The Writer of Writers." Memnoch: "One who prefers anonymity. To remain bearded, as it were. The writer who often seems to remain silent, apparently lowly yet far, obscured of any feature such that anyone could project what their imagination would have." WriterGod: "All high praises for any writer, thank you." CharacterGod: "And like any writer, without character. Look, Memnoch, we'd all love the guy to confess, and the truth is we'll never know. I know a thing or two about characters, and the Nameless, as a character, is defined by just that. If the WriterGod, or anyone else, were to claim to be the Nameless, they'd stop being the Nameless. It's just as if any of us were to claim something as Reality. We might agree on a general consensus, and in both cases, we'll never''really'' be sure." The CharacterGod interrupts himself to point his banana accusingly at Morthrandur. CharacterGod: "--and I just know you're loving that. By the way, who do you work for again?" Morthrandur: "I am an agent of Forever." CharacterGod: "Yeah, and that's probably another name for the Nameless, right? Either way, Master Thand likely had the right idea leaving. Real deal or not, talking about The Nameless and who it might be and what they want just stirs doubt and develops character insight the way a selfie does, and that's work I don't care to do with this company. The Nameless is just as unspeakable and useless as the Big O--" The CharacterGod quickly holds his hands out, barely holding onto his banana, to Fladnag. CharacterGod: "--No offense to His Ominousness." Fladnag waves in knowing dismissal. CharacterGod then turns to Memnoch. CharacterGod: "So with all due respect, Your Hellishness, we should leave the identity of the Nameless as just that -- X." Suddenly, a beautiful young woman appears from nowhere. Woman: "Somebody called me?" She winks, and is immediately shooed away by Fladnag. Fladnag: "O-damned powerplayers! I should have known they'd get themselves involved in talks of ultimate power! Meeting dismissed! GET OUT OF HERE! Ugh..." References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post